


A New Fantastic Point of View

by ywhiterain



Series: Hope: the baby bartender [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, children in bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Hope gets to know her dad, aunts, and uncles. They're fun and all, but it does cut into her bar tending time.





	

When Hope turned her bedroom light on, she nearly had a heart attack. Well, okay, not really. She was only seven. But she had quite a fright.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well," Klaus said, leaning back, "seeing as I own this house..."

Hope rolled her eyes. "Why are you in my room in the middle of the night?"

Klaus got off the bed and walked over to her. He stared her down. "A better question would be: why _aren't_ you in your room during the middle of the night?"

"Playing night tag with some friends?"

Klaus grabbed her purse and pulled out a wad of cash. "I thought I told you that you were too young to work at a bar."

"That was Mommy," Hope reminded him.

"And I agreed with her," Klaus said. He picked her up and looked at her in the eyes. "And since you disobeyed and lied for unacceptable reasons, I'm taking away your desserts for a week."

Hope wisely didn't point out that she had plenty of money stashed away to buy her own desserts as her father tucked her in. 

*

Hope turned away from the piano and asked, "Are we done yet?"

"You've only been practicing for ten minutes," Elijah said.

"That's a really long time when you're seven," Hope said.

Elijah gave her an Angry Look that had her turning back to the piano. She hoped her parents never learned that! She began to play the notes she'd been assigned for possibly the millionth time. She longed to be at the bar, getting tips out of her customers and hearing funny adult stories. 

"Slow down," Elijah said after a few minutes of Hope crashing her fingers against the keys. "Let the notes follow each other more smoothly."

"Fine," Hope said. Playing the notes fast was almost fun so of course her uncle didn't want her to.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah sit down on the couch next to her big brother. "You were so much easier to teach, Marcellus."

"That's because I wanted to learn," Marcel said.

"That's because you didn't have the Internet two thousand years ago when he was teaching you," Hope muttered.

Marcel laughed. "True enough. Elijah, will you let me try something?" 

He didn't wait for an answer before walking over to the piano and sitting down next to her. He began to play and it only took her a few seconds to recognize the song - A Whole New World. 

Hope grabbed his arm eagerly. "Are you going to teach me that?"

Marcel grinned down at her. "If that's what you want."

"She needs to learn the basics first," Elijah scolded them both.

"What she needs is some incentive," Marcel said. "Watch me, Hope, and try to remember which keys I'm pushing."

Hope's eyes were already glued to his hands as he played the first chords of the song. 

*

"We," Rebekah said as she buckled Hope into her car seat, "are going to see a movie."

Hope wiggled around. "I'm too big for this."

"Not according to safety standards," Rebekah said as she got into the front seat.

"You're going to tell Mommy about that aren't you?" Hope said. She'd spent the past year making sure Hayley never saw the PSAs informing parents of how long their children should keep using a car seat. 

"Cheer up," Rebekah said as she began to drive. "We're about to see The Little Mermaid."

Car seat angst forgotten, Hope cheered and said, "In a theater?"

"Yep," Rebekah said. She winked into the rear view mirror. "I was able to convince the theater to play it for us."

"Compulsion is the best!" Hope said. 

"You don't even know the half of it," Rebekah said.

Hope's eyes widened. "There's even more you can do?"

"Of course," Rebekah said, "and your Aunty Bex is going to show you everything."

*

"That's isn't the way to the pancake house," Hope informed her when Freya took a wrong turn on the road.

"That's because we're not going to the pancake house," Freya said.

Hope lit up. "Does that mean we're going to McDonalds?"

Freya made the same face Hope did when Mommy put carrots on her plate. Freya, like her siblings, had the worst taste in food. They'd rather go to fancy restaurants that served snails over fast food joints that served french fries. 

"There's something in my bag for you," Freya said. "Normally, I wouldn't let you eat in the car, but I'm pressed for time today."

Hope looked in her aunt's bag. In it was a adult lunchable. She scrunched up her face. She'd been looking forward to pancakes.

"Don't pout," Freya said, "the nuts are sweet."

Hope dug into them. They were pretty good. She shot her aunt a smile before saying, "Are we doing something naughty?" She hoped it was as fun as bar tending.

"No," Freya said. She pursed her lips. "My brothers and sister are being unreasonable." She pulled into a building that said JAMES PARK ELEMENTARY SCHOOL.

"I'm home schooled," Hope said. 

"And you shouldn't be," Freya said. She parked the car and then turned around so she was facing Hope. "My siblings all had a childhood so they don't understand what it's like not to have one. I never had anything normal or stable and it was terrible. I want better for you."

"It's dangerous," Hope pointed out.

Freya took out a necklace from the glove compartment. It had a pretty heart shaped blue jewel hanging on a gold chord. "Come here," she said and Hope unbuckled herself before moving forward. She put the necklace on her niece. "If you're even in danger, just grab the jewel and think of me. It'll let off a shock that will freeze everyone around you. Find a place to hide while I come for you."

"But how will you find me?"

Freya held up her wrist. "I have a matching jewel."

"And what if I'm not able to get to the necklace?" Hope asked.

Freya looked surprised. "Good thinking." She reached over and ran her fingers through Hope's hair. "If you can't reach it, just close your eyes and think of me. It's going to take longer, so only do it as a last result."

"Okay," Hope said with a nod, "I got it." She kissed her index and middle finger and pressed it on Freya's cheek. 

*

After school, Josh was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"How was your first day?" he asked when she hopped into his car.

"Good," Hope said. "Lilly and Amy understand how to throw a tea party. Everyone else but Uncle Elijah gets it wrong so it was extra fun."

"That's good," Josh said and gave her a sneaky grin, "want to pick up a shift at my bar?"

Hope nodded eagerly. Then she remembered. "Wait, what about Aunt Freya?"

"She's in the middle of a fight with her siblings," Josh said, "so I offered to pick you up while they figure it out."

*

Hope bounced over to Kol, who was sitting at his usual spot. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting like all the other grown ups?"

Kol took a pull of his booze. "I'm not allowed to have any say in your upbringing, remember?"

"That's stupid," Hope said, "Kol-Hope Happy Hour is the best!"

Kol ruffled her hair. "Just don't call it that around Elijah, okay?"

Elijah probably gave him his Angry Look. Hope shuddered. 

*

"Please tell me you didn't take Hope to that wretched bar again," Elijah said.

"I'll have you know she came there all by herself," Kol said.

Elijah stormed over to Kol. "And it didn't occur to you that you could take her out of the bar?"

Hayley walked over to Elijah and set a hand on his shoulder. "We've fought enough today. Let's just drop it for now."

Elijah gave Kol a dark look. "Fine," he said as he backed away from Kol. "But don't think for a moment that this is over."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Hope yawned very loudly. "I think I'm going bed."

"Not just yet, young lady," Hayley said, making Hope cringe. "I'm pretty sure you father and I both made it clear you weren't allowed at the bar anymore."

"I forgot?" Hope said.

"Lying to get out of trouble is not acceptable," Klaus said as he walked over to Hope and picked her up.

"That's hypocritical!" Kol shouted at Klaus.

Hope giggled as she was carried out of the living room and to her bedroom.

*

Klaus set her down on the bed and took a step back so he was standing right next to Hayley.

"You are grounded for a week," Hayley said.

"That's forever!" Hope complained.

"I think three days will suffice," Klaus allowed. Hayley shot him a dark look. "She's just testing her limits."

"All the more reason to be firm with her," Hayley said.

"That's unfair," Klaus said as he walked over to Hope and sat down next to her. "I missed her terrible twos. She's just making up for lost time."

"Uh," Hope said, "yeah?"

Hayley grabbed Klaus by the arm and pulled him up and started to drag him out of the room. "Grounded for a week, Hope."

Hope pouted. On the bright side. "Does that mean I get to stay home instead of going to school tomorrow?"

"We're enrolling you in some ritzy private school tomorrow," Hayley said, "so no."

Rats.


End file.
